


sun and moon

by doongles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doongles/pseuds/doongles
Summary: the sun and the moon would never collide.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	sun and moon

the sun and the moon would never collide.

for if they did, there would be chaos. the sun and the moon were never star-crossed lovers, because they were never lovers in the first place.

ushijima wakatoshi was the sun of shiratorizawa. he was the shining light that provided hope, the man was too powerful to look at. his movements were as fast as light years, and his words were heated passion.

tendou satori is a mere moon, one of many other moons. he was replaceable, he was not special. all his movements are all lucky bluffs, they were all guesses anyway. may he have shined brightly at night, it was a time that he was alone. a lonely boy in the middle of space.

for tendou, wakatoshi was a celestial being he couldn't touch. a faraway star that he couldn't evem bare to look at. no matter how close their distance was, no matter how much his heart longed for warmth. it was a forbidden sin to wish for him.

destiny was cruel for the dimly lit moon, for it was a love never meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy this is from my twitter n ive started a twitter for like.. writinf? i guess !!! its @shinesatori im so surprised that no one took this user name!!!!


End file.
